Silver Heart
by Ms.Complicated
Summary: A new student arrives at Hogwarts, a bit unusual and she will shake up everything in the castle including the heart of her Potion professor. Partly AU- start at POA. SS/OC
1. New Girl in Town

**Title:** Silver Heart

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Severus Snape / Original Character

**Timeline: **Partly AU but would start on Prisoner of Azkaban

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood on its mighty glory as the moon gaze down at it creating a beautiful and magical image for those who would view it from the outside. It was a week before the term starts and Headmaster decided to have a daily staff meeting.

Albus Dumbledor looked at the faces of his colleagues and friends and smiled, "Ah, good evening everyone. I hope that you had a good summer, as you all know we once again lost our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor last term so I decided to replace him with someone I know quite capable on doing job." He looked around the room and noticed the look on Severus Snape's face, Albus knew that Severus had wanted the DADA post since he had entered the school but even though he know that no one else is more capable than Severus is he is quite doubtful if Severus could contain the darkness inside of him if he would be allowed to teach DADA. "As you can see our new DADA professor is currently indisposable today but I assure you that he would be able to teach when the term starts."

He looked at the parchments on his hand and distributed them to the professor's, "Another thing that I would like to discuss to all of you is about a new student which would be transferring to the school from Durmstrang. It is very rare for a student to be allowed to transfer from one magical school to another however for the first time the Ministry itself had given the student the permission to transfer to the school…" green flame burst in the fireplace of the headmaster's office revealing a dark haired man and a dark haired lady."Albus!" the man exclaimed shaking the hand of the Headmaster, "Just about time Viktor…" Albus paused and looked at the girl with a warm smile, "and you must be Alena. Come and take a sit we had just been discussing your transferee here."

The girl nodded and sat at the empty chair beside Professor Severus Snape and Viktor sat on the chair opposite to the girl. "Everyone this is Miss Alena Rochefort the new student of this school." Albus looked at the man who was accompanying the girl and gave him a signal to speak. "Good evening to all of you professors, I am Viktor Rochefort; Alena's father. I just want to clarify several things for the welfare of my daughter on her stay here at Hogwarts," most of the professor couldn't help but raise a brow at this; there had never been an incident where a parent dictates on what should happen on his/her student inside the walls of the school. They were more curious on why the man looked _too_ confident on every word he says and how can the headmaster allow this person to dictate them.

"I would like to start with the class level of my daughter, if you would all agree I would want to place her on a much more advance level on the class that she should be taking," Minerva McGonagall couldn't help but question this "And why should that be done isn't it a bit forceful to make her take advance classes?" The voice of the girl startled all of the professors, it was low and like her father have the tone of confidence in them, "Actually I was the one who asked father to put me into advance classes since normal classes bores me."

"_Great another arrogant student to add to a bunch of dunderheads that I'm going to teach." _Severus Snape sat there just listening to what was happening around him. Although he was surprised by the presence that the girl emits he couldn't help but feel annoyed on how she carries herself. _"She must think she is so great that she would dare to ask for advance classes. Just wait until I prove you wrong." _One of the things Severus Snape doesn't like and that is arrogance and the girl was already tip toeing on his bad side.

"If you would kindly take a look at the parchment that was given to you earlier, that is her school records from her previous school. From her first year to third year she got straight O's in all of her subject because it's on a regular class while on her fourth year and fifth year she got straight O's besides Divination on her fourth year which she had dropped. I guess that would tell you that she should not be an ordinary student in terms of intellectual capability. Secondly I and Professor Dumbledore had already talked about the room arrangement for her, instead of sleeping in the Dormitory she would sleep in a free room located at the dungeons. This is because of some health problems that she has. Other that I have no other concern" Viktor looked at his daughter and motioned her to speak. "I have nothing to say." She looked very bored and tired like her eyes are going to give in, though she had good sleep last night that doesn't mean that her _laziness_ would not get into her way in terms of listening to people talk.

Headmaster Dumbledore clasped his hands together and smiled, "Viktor if you would like since Alena would be staying at Hogwarts starting today we could sort her on which house she belongs," the man nodded and they Professor McGonagall stood and picked up the Sorting Hat and placed them on Alena's head.

"_Ah! A very special child indeed, intelligent and full of talent, but what is this? A great desire to prove yourself to others and _darkness well kept in the pits of yourself. Gryffindor would do you no good, too intelligent for a Ravenclaw, personality would conflict a Hufflepuff well then I think this house would suit you well…..SLYTHERIN!" A smirked formed on Alena's face as the sorting hat shouted her new house; she had read all about Hogwarts and had read all about each houses and she found Slytherin as a house which she could possibly belong. A frown of disappointment could be seen on Professor McGonagall's face as she looked at her colleague who has a smug look on his face.

"Ah! Welcome to Slytherin Ms. Rochefort. Professor Snape…" Headmaster Dumbledore pointed at the man who was seated beside her, "…would be your head of the house. If you have any questions regarding things about the school you could consult him or any of your professors." Alena nodded and offered a smile as she looked at everyone. "Well since you are all settled now I will leave you here, your mother and I have some things to do. Be good and do everything you can to get full marks," he father said looking at his daughter with an authorative look at his eyes. With that Viktor stood and bid his goodbye at Dumbledore and flooed his way back home.

Meanwhile the discussion on the staff meeting continued, Alena paid little attention to whatever is happening around her she was too absorbed examining each professor on the room especially her head of the house; Professor Snape.

After the staff meeting Professor Snape looked at her and said in an emotionless voice, "Follow me," he then turned his back and began walking down to the dungeons. _"Well he sure is grumpy," _she followed him and said nothing along the way. The dungeon is a very unwelcoming place to be with especially for those who don't appreciate the darkness and coldness it holds but for Alena she surely liked the feeling her new home holds.

Professor Snape stopped in front of a mahogany door and looked at her then nodded, "This is your room, if you want to have solitude and to avoid your _classmates_ from entering your room you can set your own wards inside. If you need anything the Slytherin common room is in the end of this corridor or you can simply go to my office." _Which I hope you would not do, _without waiting for her reply Snape turned his heels and disappeared to the darkness of the dungeons.

Alena entered her room and looked around, the walls are painted green the decoration in the room is simple and ready for modification. Her bags lied at the center of the room; opening them she took her wand out and began changing the look of her room.

Two hours had passed and she was pleased with her work. Looking at the time and noticing that it is already midnight she prepared for bed. She just hoped that she would settle in well in her new school

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

The idea just came onto me while I was travelling from school so I hope that somebody out there likes the idea that I have and if you have any suggestion or just anything to say regarding the story please review and rate. BTW here is some information about the main OC on the story:

Her full name is Alena Ivanna Rochefort, she's a pureblood and she is half British and half French. She started school late (would later be explained in the story) so since the story would start at her 6th year she is already 18 years old.

That is it for now, some information would be displayed at the story later. Don't forget to review guys!


	2. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 2**

Three days had passed since her arrival at Hogwarts; she had no problem familiarizing herself with the castle especially the library on which she had taken as her favorite place so far. Other than busying herself reading in the library she is left with nothing to do, leaving her very bored. She had learnt that there are several wizardry markets at England so she went to the headmaster's office to ask if she could go to them. As she was walking on her way to the headmaster's office she passed Professor McGonagall's office, instead of continuing she stopped and knocked at the slightly opened oak door.

Professor Minerva McGonagall looked up when she heard someone knocking. Wondering who it might be she muttered, "Come in." She was actually surprised when the newly transferred student entered the room. "Good morning Professor," the normally stern woman looked at the girl curiously and motioned for her to sit down. "Is there any problem Miss Rochefort?" Minerva thought that the girl was probably having a problem on her head of the house since Severus Snape had been known to terrorize his student as much as he could. "No Ma'am, I was just heading to the Headmaster's office when I saw that you and I thought that instead of going to the Headmaster and bothering him maybe I could just ask you," well it was definitely a good sign that the girl wasn't there to complain about a certain head of the house like most new students. "Well what is it that you wanted to ask."

"I just want to know if it is possible to me to go to some wizardry markets here at England since I haven't been into one of them and I really want to see what it looks like," Alena's eyes gleamed with a excitement as she looked at the woman in front of her. She really wanted to see what does the shops at England held and probably shop some books if possible. Minerva raised a brow at the girl, when she had first saw the girl at the staff meeting she thought that the girl is a typical Slytherin since she had imposed herself with confidence but seeing the glimmer on the girl's eyes her previous thoughts were abandoned and now she looked at the girl with amusement.

"You're just right about time; I was going to Diagon Alley myself to pick up several books. Maybe you could come with me," a warm smile enveloped the woman's face as she offered her help to the girl. "Thank you Ma'am, I would be forever grateful for this." The old woman just nodded and smiled.

Diagon Alley is by far the busiest market she had ever been in her entire life, wizards and witches wearing various types of clothing; from muggle clothing to wizardry clothing, scampered around trying to go into each store. Alena smiled as she saw the scene in front of her. "Come on let's go." Alena followed the older witch and looked around observing people and looking at the displays on the shops.

They arrived at a bookstore named Flourish and Blotts; she noticed that the front window of the store held an iron cage that is filled with books. Curious on why would the manager of the shop had placed books on an iron cage she smiled in amusement as she saw that it was the book of _'The Monster Book of Monsters' _which students in Hogwarts is required to buy since it is the one requested for those who's taking up Care of Magical Creatures in their third year but for her year they would be using something _less_ destructible and one that doesn't bite.

Minerva stopped on her tracks and turned around, "Take a look around and get whatever books you need, I'll wait for you in the counter." Alena smiled gratefully at her professor, she remembered her grandmother who was strict yet loving. Muttering a small thank you she preceded on her way towards the bookshelves, there are still some books missing in her checklist since she didn't found those books in the bookstore in France or Hungary.

_**Required textbooks for Sixth Year Students:**_

_Numerology and Gramatica_

_Fantastic Beast and Where to find them by Newton Scamander_

_The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk_

_Quintessence: A Quest _

_Confronting the Faceless _

_Flesh-Eating Trees in the World_

_Advanced Potion Making_

_Spellman's Syllabary by Spellman_

_A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_

There are only three books left for her to find; book for Potions, DADA and Charms. Looking around and trying to find the labels of each bookshelf trying to find the category of the books that she's looking for she sighed as she caught the sign that says CHARM'S SECTION. Walking to the direction of the sign while avoiding on getting trampled by people who was rushing to whatever direction they were going seemingly unnerved by the mass of people bumping into them. Quickly grabbing the book on Charms when she had reached her destination she preceded on finding her way to the Potion books shelf nearby.

When she reached the shelf she glared at the person who bumped her without even saying his apology, _"Where are the manners of these people nowadays." _She was shaken off out of her thoughts when someone tapped her in the shoulder, turning her head she saw a bushy haired girl who looks younger than her. "Could you please hand me the _'Magical draughts and Potions' _textbook? I can't reach it." She looked at the girl from head to toe and sighed, _"Who in the blue heck had thought to place OWL level textbooks in the top of the shelf? Idiots." _ Reaching for the book in the top of the shelf she turned around and gave it to the girl without saying a word. Alena heard a soft 'thank you' but she just shrugged and grabbed the textbook that she needed and proceeded to the DADA books which is located near the back of the store.

Alena knows what lies behind the shadows of that part of the bookstore, every bookstore that she had went through has it. It was where the books of the darkest desires could be found, most of the stores has a separate room or level for this kind of books but she was surprised when she saw that no body was even looking nor did she see that anybody would care if someone would venture and divulge themselves some reading. Attention completely divided, she grabbed her DADA book and sneaked in to where darkness lies.

It was dark part of the whole store but the light is just enough to allow the bystanders to grab and read a book. Gazing at she spines on which titles of the books is embodied she curiously pulled out one of them that had gotten her attention; 'Advance Potion & Alchemy: Dangerous Substances'. Smirking as she opened the book and scanned few of its contents she decided to buy it and since she is of age now she could access this kind of books so there would be no problem for her. One book is not enough and within a couple of minutes she had chosen a couple of books from the dark lighted section, some of them have connection on Dark Arts while other on Alchemy and Potions.

Alena met with Professor McGonagall in the counter, the old witch smiled at the younger one and asked "Have you completed your books?" Alena nodded and placed her purchase on the counter, the salesman looked at her with a narrowed expression. "Is this all?" She frowned and realized that buying something that has any connection to the Dark Arts here draws negative attention to her. _"They have not yet learned that to deal with the enemy is to know his secrets." _

Throwing a cold look at the shopkeeper she turned her head to her Professor and asked, "I have all that I need, some of my things would be coming tomorrow so as far as I can tell I don't need anything anymore." The Professor nodded and motioned her to the door; she once again threw a cold look at the shopkeeper. _"Remind me not to buy books here as much as possible." _

When they got back at Hogwarts it was almost time for supper, Professor McGonagall insisted on not only touring her at Diagon Alley but also showing her on some part of Hogsmead where she met Professor Dumbledore's brother Aberforth Dumbledore who was the owner of the pub named Hogshead. Through the course of time she had repeatedly thanked her Professor for going with her which always made the older witch curious. Alena didn't show at supper that night too exhausted on her whole excursion for the day.

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

That would be the second chapter. Tell me what you think and don't forget to subscribe, review and rate. My website is still under construction but I plan on posting this along with images maybe a video about it. I'll post the link when I finish it.


	3. First Day

**Chapter 3: Family Letters**

The week passed blissfully, she had done early readings and was almost finished reading most of her books. Her things from home and from her last school came by a day after she was escorted by Professor McGonagall. The day that she was waiting for came, it was the start of her first year at the school and also the day that her fellow schoolmates would arrive. She readied herself and prepared herself to meet her new housemates; she just hoped that they wouldn't be like her last housemates because if they would be well, she would be really disappointed.

_Alena,_

_How ware you there my child? Your father and I are quite busy with some family business here; we would like to know how well you settle in to your new school. By the way your brother was asking whether you would come home on Christmas time. _

_We sent your things there; if you would check your broom you would not see your old Nimbus 2000 there, your sister had bought you a new one. I think it is a customized limited version of the new Firebolt. _

_Write to us if you need anything and don't forget to write to us. Be good._

_Love,_

_Mom_

The letter came by together with her things and yes she did notice that her old broom was not there instead a new one. Her sister, Gwennett, was part of the North American Qudditch team Fitchburg Fitches as a one of their chasers thus Gwennett always try to sway her sister into the same line. Although Alena like playing quidditch she was the second in command in her last school and is one of the most efficient beaters in the whole school, she had sent several members of the opponent's team at the hospital wing by _unintentionally _hitting them with the bludger.

Alena walked her way to the Great Hall, though the halls were still silent she knew that after a few hours the silence would be replaced by chattering and the halls would be filled with students loitering the area. When she reached the Great Hall she sat with her housemates (whom she presumed they are since they have Slytherin badges).

"Hey, I have never seen you? Are you the transfer student?" A red haired girl asked Alena as she sat, _"Apparently news and gossips travel fast here." _She thought as she looked around before replying, "Yes I am the transfer student."

"Well then, welcome to Slytherin I'm Sydney Harper," the girl who introduced herself as Sydney held her hand out for Alena to shake, "I'm Alena Rochefort." She shook the other girl's hand and smiled slightly. There were other people who introduced themselves to her; Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy together with his two lackeys Crabbe and Goyle and others which she didn't bother to remember their names. When the sorting began she slightly paid attention and clapped whenever a new first year would be sorted on the house other than that she silently observing the whole hall. Her eyes scanned the crowed and smirked when she noticed the difference of each houses whenever a new student would join their house; Gryffindor's would cheer _loudly _and some would stand up and whistle, Hufflepuff's would clap and whistle, Ravenclaw's like Sytherin's would just clap their hands and welcome the new housemate with a pat on the back.

"Welcome!" Professor Dumbledore said with a great enthusiasm "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few words to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it is best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast …" The Headmaster cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." Alena furrowed her brows, she had read in the Daily Prophet that Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban but she wondered on why would a criminal like him would risk himself and go in a castle on which the great Albus Dumbledore and several capable witch and wizard resides, _"Unless…-"_ she shrugged off the thought it could be possible but she need not to worry about it now. Dumbledore warned the students about the dementors which of course is understandable considering that they could be dangerous especially to those with vulnerable spirits and to those who don't know the proper way to avoid and block a dementor.

Then the announcement of the new DADA Professor, she noticed that while people clapped around one person doesn't seem to like the new DADA professor. Professor Snape was looking at the new professor with the look of anger, no, loathing on his face. Alena noticed this and wondered on why did the Potion Master looked like he wanted to hex the light out the other man. When the announcement that the Giant Hagrid was replacing the last professor of Care of Magical Creatures Draco and some other of the Slytherins muttered in disgust.

"The old fool Dumbledore must have lost his marbles already, letting a half breed teach us!" Draco remarked to his housemates with the look of disgust at his face. Alena looked at the blond boy darkly; she was beginning to think that prejudice ran deep on this country. _"The Headmaster wouldn't let someone teach his students if he knows that it is not capable of teaching. Idiots, letting blood purity tell them who is capable and who is not," _she and her family had never been a fan of blood purity and blood supremacy issue.

Time passed and she had kept silent on most of it, just answering briefly whenever someone asks her a question. When they were dismissed she silently slipped away from the crowed and walked herself outside. It was dark outside and the moon is the only thing that illuminates the pathway, it looks beautiful on its own way. The air was fresh and the environment is silent and calm, she made her way to the lawns near the lake and sat there watching as the moon's light reflect to the water in the lake.

Several moments passed which seemed like hours, she looked at her watch and stood brushing her skirt for any dirt and proceed to walk inside of the castle, it was ten minutes till the curfew starts so she quickened her pace. Thoughts still lingered her mind while she was walking, too preoccupied with her thoughts she didn't notice a form approaching and accidentally bumped the figure. She fell down but quickly recovered and muttered an apology to whomever the unlucky person she had bumped to. "I suggest not getting yourself too preoccupied with thoughts while walking down the hallways Miss Rochefort." Looking up she was startled to see her head of the house glaring at her. Straightening herself she replied, "I'm sorry sir. I'll try not to think while walking next time. Now, if you'll excuse me." She gave a polite nod and proceeded to walk her way to her private room.

Severus Snape looked at the fleeting form of he new student and raised his brow; she was _too _calm unlike other students who could stutter whenever they would talk to him especially whenever they see him glaring or if they sense him in a dark mood. Shrugging the thought he continued his way to inspect each corridor in hope to find rule breaking student lurking the corridor.

The next morning she woke up very early and took her time readying her never did like rushing. She enjoyed her time on the bath relaxing on the warm embrace of the water while playing classical music as her background. After she did her morning routine she left her room and made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast, there were already people there though not as many as last night. _"Must still be snoozing" _she thought as she saw that there were only about ten people on the Slytherin's table. She sat down at the end of the table and momentary closed her eyes. Opening them she looked in front of her where a plate of food appeared together with a cup of warm coffee. She ate silently not bothering to make conversation to whomever person that will sit next to her as people slowly fill the rooms.

"'Wonder what would the big oaf will be teaching us today? Oh, must be dancing with the butterflies."Malfoy said in trying to joke about the newly appointed professor. While the schedules are being handed by the heads of the house the chattering continued, Alena grew sick of their continuous topic about half breeds and pretended to listen but in fact blocked their voices on her head. A parchment flew infront of her and she took a look of it, it was her timetable.

**Alena Rochefort**

_N.E.W.T's Level Student_

_**Monday**_

_Ancient Runes (First Period)_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts (Morning Period)_

_Advanced Double Potions (After Lunch)_

_**Tuesday**_

_Alchemy (First Period)_

_Herbology (Morning Period)_

_Care of Magical Creatures (After lunch)_

_Free Period_

_Apparition Class (After Free Period)_

_**Wednesday**_

_Advanced Transfiguration (First Period)_

_Advanced Charms (Morning Period)_

_Arithmacy (After Lunch)_

_Astronomy (After half hour break)_

_**Thursday**_

_Ancient Runes (First Period_

_Muggle Studies (Morning Period)_

_Defense against the Dark Arts (After Lunch)_

_Free Period_

_Advance Charms (After Free Period)_

_**Friday**_

_Advance Transfiguration (First Period)_

_Free Period_

_Advance Double Potions (After Lunch)_

Sides of her lips twitched as she looked at her timetable, comparing her timetable last year to her time table this year, _this, _would be much of an improvement considering that last year she had a _really full _schedule. "I just hope that you can keep up with all the advance subjects that you have, Hogwarts is very different from Bauxbatons Miss Rochefort," she was momentarily startled by his voice but decided not to show it and replied with a contained voice, "Don't worry sir I will." She wasn't sure if he heard it since he was already a few seats away, tucking her timetable on her pocket she stood and headed out of the Great Hall and made her way to Ancient Runes Classroomwhilst taking her time on walking.

She arrived just in time and greeted her professor; sitting in front she took out her book and began to read while waiting for the other students to arrive. "Uhm, may I sit here," Alena brought her book down and closed it then looked at the owner of the voice, "Yes you can..." she bit her tongue for a sarcastic remark _".. Do I look like I own these seats?" _Ignoring the other girl, which she guessed was a Ravenclaw since she had caught the sight of a blue badge on her chest; she turned her gaze onward and waited for the Professor to start her lesson.

After class she didn't wait for everybody to get out of the classroom instead she was actually the first one out of the classroom and walked fast to where the direction of the DADA classroom is located. "Oi! Wait up!" The girl from the Ancient Runes class said while panting, Alena stopped and raised a brow at the girl, "Are you –pant- going to the DADA classroom too?" Alena was getting irritated at the other girl but answered her question politely "Yes I am, now if will excuse me." she then stalked off and continued walking not bothering to glance at the girl. _"Boy, why is this girl so persistent?" _she looked behind her and saw the girl jogging to follow her, quickening her pace once more sighed in relief once she saw the door leading to the Defense room. Smirking she entered the room and slammed it shut; she heard someone crash on the door and sniffled a laugh.

"You must be Miss Rochefort? The new student," she rolled her eyes and faced her Professor, "Pleased to meet you sir." She nodded politely at the professor who motioned for her to take a seat. Students filled the room; she saw the Ravenclaw looking around and groaned, _"What could this girl want from me?" _Luckily the girl did not spot her and just sat at the back of the room.

The rest of the lesson passed smoothly mainly because it was just introductions and discussion about magical theory which Alena found a really good path on teaching since it wouldn't be wise to do practical test without knowing the origin of the spell. Gathering her quill and parchment she stood and froze when she heard a voice, "Hey, I thought I lost you." Fighting the urge to snap back to the girl who was really annoying her. "By the way I'm Lea Smith," the girl held out her hand which Alena shook quite roughly "Alena Rochefort."

"Mind if I walk with you?" Alena nodded not wishing to talk anymore and began walking her way to the dungeons with the girl still following her. "So which school did you come from?" Rolling her eyes she glanced at the irritating companion that she have and answered, "Bauxbatons." As they neared to the location of the Potion Classroom she could see several students lining up to the room, she guessed that Professor Snape still hadn't arrived.

She stopped and leaned to the wall near her and took out her book then began to read. Feeling a set of eyes on her she asked haughtily, "Don't you have anything to do than to stare at me?" Even if she didn't look at the other girl she knows from experience that she was probably blushing now. Once again engrossing herself with the book she waited for the Potion Master to arrive and to finally survey on whether the teaching here on potions would be satisfying after all that was one of the reasons on why she had left Bauxbatons.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Sorry for the delay but school had been getting in my way of writing and there were a lot of things going on here at home. I'm going slow and slightly detailed on this story, I don't like rushing my characters into _mating _with each other, if any of you are wondering.

Tell me what do you think about the new chapter and don't forget to give me a feedback and rate.


	4. Fascination

**Chapter 4: Fascination**

Finally after a long wait the room door opened and an icy voice behind it said, "Enter." Placing down her book and looking at her companion who was gazing at the door with a frightened expression she asked, "Aren't you already used to this by now?" Lea looked at her and shook her head no, "Not really." It seems for Alena that the girl had frozen on her position so grabbing the other girls arm she dragged her inside the room.

The room was quite gloomy in atmosphere, honestly in her opinion it suited the cold and dark dungeons as well as the personality of the Potion's Master. Looking everywhere she spotted an empty seat at the end of the class and dragged the girl with her. When they had settled in she looked at the direction of the Professor and wondered on why he always seems so uptight about everything.

Professor Severus Snape stood in front of his advance sixth year class with a grimace on his face, although the class number is fewer than usual he still thinks that not all of them deserved to be there, like for example the new student whom based on the grades that was given to him is has more than advance skills than any of the room but Severus Snape is no fool that he would believe those kind of things until he sees her real ability, _"Rich pureblood like her could have paid the professor there to give her excellent remarks." _With a sneer he started his annual speech, "I expect that since all of you had gotten enough marks to proceed not only on the NEWT level potion class but qualify to the advance class to know and have a _single _knowledge on what is the purpose of potion making. Therefore, I shall not see _anyone _of you exploding cauldrons and misusing your potion ingredients. Failure to obey these and you will be suffering my complete …" he looked around maliciously "… displeasure."

"Now, to test whether you are really deserving to be in this class," he paused and looked at Alena's direction, this of course didn't escaped her notice and looked at him rather coldly. "Today I will be assigning you to brew a particular potion which you had already brewed during your OWL's, however since this is an advance class and I presume that since everyone of you managed to get here _unless _you had made a miracle to receive such marks…" once again he shot her a cold look, "…you would be brewing this potion without any written instruction. You can find everything that you need in the store cupboard"—with a flick of his wand the store cupboard sprang open—"you have an hour and a half… start."

Alena momentarily closed her eyes and rearranged her thoughts; then she looked at the direction of the store cupboard where the students swarmed eager to get their ingredients though most of them as Alena had observed were wearing troubled expressions when the professor announced that the potion have to be done without any instruction materials. When she had noticed that there were only a couple of students left on the cupboard she made her way there, _"No point of rushing, it would only take up unnecessary energy." _She thought as she started to get the ingredients that she needed.

After getting everything that she needed she went back to the worktable that she shares with Lea, once she was settled in she tied her hair so that it wouldn't get in the way while she was making the potion then she started brewing. One thing that she like about Potions that is unlike any other branch of magic it needed the brewers utmost attention and control over things without relying so much on magic. Whenever she brews she feels some sort of peace within herself and momentarily forgets her problems.

Severus was discreetly looking at the new student utterly fascinated by the aura and the persona that she gives off; although he still suspects that she did not deserve the ridiculously high marks that her last Professor had given to her. _"We'll just see Miss Rochefort how well you do," _with that he stood and began examining the works of his students.

"I suggest not adding another moonstone powder Mr. Bartelby unless you find cauldron explosions amusing which I do not," he sneered as he passed the Gryffindor boy; he continued his inspection until he reached _her _table. He looked at her cauldron, the potion is in the perfect shade of silver as it should be; clearly he had underestimated the girl. Severus looked at the position of the girl and almost smirked, she was sweating but the look on her face was a look of pure concentration and looks like her attention is only focused on the potion. Turning on his heel and continuing his inspection he didn't see a pair of dark eyes glanced at his figure before getting back at what she was doing.

Turning down the heat on her cauldron she bottled and labeled her potion and walk to the teacher's desk, "I'm finished." She said looking at her professor expectantly. Severus wasn't shocked at all when she handed her potion early, as far as he had observed she was brewing on an advance speed, "Place it on the table," he replied without even taking a glance at the student.

It was the first time ever since she had arrived at the school that her professor's voice was somewhat velvety and pleasant to the ears though most of the time he sounded cold but the containment and coolness of her voice was pleasant to hear.

Shrugging the thoughts she nodded and placed her vial on the table. Walking back to her worktable she cleaned after the remains of her brew and looked at her seatmate who appeared to be struggling, "Try stirring counter-clockwise twice then three times clockwise." Lea looked at her and muttered small thanks. After cleaning up her workspace she glanced around and saw that everyone is almost finished with their potions and some were just bottling theirs.

She sat down silently and observed the room since it was the first time that she had been inside of the classroom; jars adorned the walls and she doesn't want to guess what is inside of the jars. Then her eyes fell on the Potion's Master who was sitting behind the teacher's table writing at some parchments. He was not ordinarily handsome that when you look at him you would easily fall in love though his face is the classical type and his aristocratic nose is pretty attractive to those who knows how to look, but the frowning and scowl that was written on his face was enough to drive someone with sense away; his demeanor however fascinated Alena, it was attractive the way he, without much effort, could show dominance even on the slightest action.

It wasn't uncommon for Alena to have a crush on a person much older than her, there had been several _men _on whom she had have crush on but she didn't act upon it because for her it's just a matter of idolization and nothing more than that. A light tap on her shoulders shook her out of her musings, "Hey, I'm Melissa Miles. From the noble house of Slytherin too, if you don't mind me asking, what are doing with that loser?" A pug faced girl looked at Lea's direction with disgust on her face, "Actually I mind. So don't ask me anymore," she replied. She wasn't really in a mood for another mindless debate with a blood supremacist.

"How dare you—you filthy little bloodtr—" before the girl could even finished what she was saying red angry boils suddenly appeared on her face; Melissa screamed as she felt the harsh boils on her face. "Professor! Help me!" Alena's demeanor didn't change nor did her body posture so it was hard to determine if it was her who did the spell, but if anyone had been looking the entire time they would see a swift moment when her eyes flashed red. "Mister Williams please escort Miss Miles to the infirmary." Severus Snape looked at the new student with narrowed eyes, he had heard the whole ordeal but he wasn't certain if it was the Rochefort girl who had hexed Miss Miles.

Alena didn't feel like eating, she was full yet she doesn't know the reason why. She was sitting at the end of the Slytherin table, whilst she could feel the piercing glare that Melissa Miles and her group was sending on her she decided just to ignore it.

"Ey, It seems like you had gathered some hoard of hags," Alena looked at the person sitting on her right and smirked, Chase Bazet was a family friend and she was used to his harsh words. "Imagine, she was just a new student and already managed to get people hate her; Wow! That's a brand new record." Of course Chase presence wouldn't be complete without his twin Chuck who was grinning at her. "I just wanted to make an impression, besides it's that idiot who assaulted me first and you know me, I don't like rude people."

"Whatever you say Darling. So, you'll be joining the quidditch team?" Asked Chuck, _"I hadn't really thought about that…" _She can't believe that the whole quidditch try-outs had slipped on her mind, if her sister was here she had probably been smacked in the head. "I plan too—thanks for reminding me—how about the two of you?"

"Well I'm a chaser in the team while Chuck here is the seeker of the team. You should try-out for a chaser position, we could always do some of our aerial moves on the game, I'm sure you'll give professional players a run for their money." Alena actually chuckled at this, she like quidditch but she had a different perspective in life than most people, although she is capable of reaching fame easily by pursuing the quidditch field just like her sister but her heart had already been lured by the delicious smell and the sweet promise that the potion mastership as well as the mastery of the dark arts.

"I will."

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

To all of my readers I'm sorry about the chapter delay; I transferred at a new school and got a lot of problems there so I didn't have the time to write a new chapter. Please tell me what you think about this chapter.


End file.
